mrhappyfandomcom-20200215-history
Announcement Archive
Back to Archives Comic Announcements The Return (Page 6) DUN DUN DUN! Tune in next week for the thrilling continuation that still has a few pages left! Sorry for the delay again. It won't be this bad when there's next to no digital editing involved. It's tough to photoshop me in there sometimes. I put the first Archive comic up on Wednesday, which is Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle. That comic is actually quite important to Mr. Happy history. After I stopped making comics when I gave up the first form of Mr. Happy Time Travels in 5th or 6th grade, there was a large amount of time where I didn't make anything at all. Then, in 7th grade, I was sitting in the gym bored with Garrett (Who had been the co-founder of Mr. Happy) and Marcello (The only one reading this right now) so I decided why not try to make something good for once? I started drawing Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle. This was the longest comic so far (besides Time Travels) with 6 pages. Garrett liked the idea of starting up again and he began to make Ye Olde Mr. Happy Comic, which was never really finished. That's when I made the Mr. Happy Shorts (like Happy Game Night) and most of the comics on this website. Now the ones that I didn't post are going to be posted in Archives. If any of you have visited the Time Travels section lately you've seen that the names are very strange all of a sudden. For example, Time Travels: Meet the King is now Time Travels: The Beginning/Time Travels: Past/Time Travels: Meet the King. If you click on that page, you'll see why. There are now automatic links to the previous pages you've visited if you want to ever backtrack. Tell me what you think in the comments! You'll notice I haven't mentioned the last line of this comic yet. All I'm going to say is don't panic. and Stay Happy! ~MrHappy21/The Artist 16:46, May 17, 2014 (UTC) The Return (Page 5) Announcement: Sorry about the delay! Couldn't accesss the computer. Yup, it's me in comic form again. I know I kinda went crazy with that before the break. I wanted to avoid it this time around but it was nessisary to set off the plot. It gets more interesting soon, don't worry. I've gotten one vote on the archives poll so unless someone else shows up, I think we'll be looking at Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle for tomorrow's archive! :Another thing! I'm not always gonna wanna make something based on this plot, so I'm going to make a section to replace the Other Stuff section, which is being archived. So I'm going to make a "Old Style" section or something along those lines. The updates here will be few and scattered, but when I start an arc there, it will update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Also, when I'm in an archive arc, it will update every Wednesday. When I'm not in an arc it'll be every other. I'll see you tomorrow for Mr. Happy Archives and on Friday for The 6th Page of The Return! :~MrHappy21/The Artist 02:29, May 15, 2014 (UTC) The Return (Page 4): : Announcement:Good bye lined paper! Forever! Thank God. I'm not sure why I decided that was ever a good idea. Well, I hope you enjoyed todays attempt at some humor. I'd like to think of this new style of being less focused on the punchline and more of the overall enjoyment of the comic. That idea started back when I was making Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle (which was never posted nor finished). Comics started being longer and there wasn't always a stupid death at the end. That was something I forgot to mention wednesday: from now on, if someone dies, they are DEAD. FOREVER. So now I don't feel obligated to make Mr. Happy dying the punchline every time. : On that note, I think this is the farthest we've gone into a comic without seeing Mr. Happy. It's really hard to deal with Mr. Happy sometimes, with him being such an idiot. Also! Another thing about the new style: coloring will always happen. no more black and white nonsense. The plot is also going to remain pretty solid. For the most part it will follow Mr. Crayon because Mr. Crayon is cool. There will be other characters too of course! But not everyone lasts their way through the return. Namely, Smiley Guy. That'll be the last we'll be seeing of him. For those of you who have no idea who he is, here's the first comic I drew with him back in 4th grade. And for the record, the awesome face was cool in fourth grade. Don't judge. I was showing the character before he, well, you'll see. : Speaking about old things, the first new Archive comic will be up next Wednesday. I think the archives section will be a little more enjoyable now. I won't just post the really bad comics from 4th to 5th grade. I'll also post the somewhat decent comics from 7th to 8th grade. Also, if there is an unfinished comic, I'll finish it off myself. That means the missing pages of Lost in the Jungle will be remade. Yeah, I lost some pages. The pages I remake will not be colored and I also won't color any of the old comics that were not colored in the first place. I'm not sure which comic to post on Wednesday, so I'll leave it up to you guys. : What Archive should I post on Wednesday? The unposted Pages of Mr. Happy's Pet Zombie Mr. Happy: Lost in the Jungle Mr. Happy Meets Smiley Guy (Remake) Other (Post in comments) : ''If I don't get any votes I'll choose something at random. : I wanted to talk a little bit about this website. It's kind of a mess, what with all the stories stuff and whatnot. I'm gonna leave that stuff there but I'm thinking about moving comics to a different website entirely. This website would contain material for all of my content, like my YouTube Channel and The Other Session. If you think this is a good idea, please vote below. : Should a make another website for Mr. Happy? Yes No : Thank you and stay happy! The Return (Page 3): : Announcement: Hey! I'm going to do an announcement section at the bottom of each comic now. From now on I will be adopting a schedule. I know, I tried this before, but it'll work this time because I have lots of pages of The Return that I need to post. So, this way, I make the comics weeks before I post them instead of trying to the night before. So it'll work ike this from now on: Monday and Friday will be Mr. Happy days. I'll post an Archives Comic every other wednesday because there are so limited of them. I am discontinuing Mr. Happy Time Travels because these multiple endings things never work. The archives section will also include the unposted pages of Mr. Happy's Pet Zombie and Time Travels and pretty much anything else that doesn't fit into the story. Thats right, you heard me: story! I'm throwing away trying to keep to a strip comic, cuz the longer ones are always better. From now on, Mr. Happy will have a continuous plot! Well, it might change every now and then. The Return here is an example of a story arc. Each story arc will have 10-20 pages and will act like an issue of a comic book, generally adding to the major plot. There will be occasional shenanigans that don't relate to the plot. Also, to my personal friends, if I lent you any of my old comics and come across them, please contact me! Cuz I want them! I believe that's all for now. Check back friday for a new page! MrHappy21 (talk) 23:14, May 7, 2014 (UTC) PS: As for the awesome face, it was cool in 4th Grade when I made this character. See the next page for more on this guy. Old Main Page Announcements The announcements will now be on the bottom of every comic. There's been some fairly important announcements there. Head to The Return (Pages 3 and Up) to read these very life changing announcements. So this is it for me on this announcement section! Stay Happy! ~MrHappy21/The Artist 00:50, May 10, 2014 (UTC) ---- Hey guys. It's been a while. Doubt anyone is still here if there was anyone here in the first place. I've realized the error of my ways and bring you a brand new comic with a new style. Well, not yet. I will tell you, however, that the first two pages of these will be the last to be drawn on notebook paper. I'm thinking about moving this comic to a different site or just leaving it altogether. Either way, you'll see soon. In case you didn't notice, Our homestuck has become The Other Session. The beta is available to read still, right here. So, to anyone reading this, Stay Happy. MrHappy21 (talk) 00:05, May 7, 2014 (UTC) ---- Alright! I've figured out imagemap, so now I can have rollover text and picture links! Stay Happy! MrHappy21 (talk) 01:32, January 27, 2013 (UTC Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! Been playing alot on my new Wii U and Minecraft. But now I'm back with a new comic! Don't worry, zombie will be back. Unfortunateatly for you readers, fortunately for me, I'm going to Hawaii for 10 days starting tommorow. I won't be posting any comics. Stay Happy! MrHappy21 (talk) 22:08, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mr. Happy Archives Now includes Archived Polls and Such. That's kinda it. Stay Happy! Even though you're tired of hearing me say that! MrHappy21 (talk) 22:17, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Mr. Happy Wiki Has added weekly polls and A Top Ten List . Vote for your favorite comics! Stay Happy! MrHappy21 (talk) 22:32, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Guess what. Wikia changed pictures again!!! Now you can click on the picture for a slightly more zoomed picture. Practice on this if you feel like it. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Stay Happy! MrHappy21 (talk) 00:11, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ---- Wikia updated the photo section, so here's how you view a comic now: Click the Picture, then the magnifying glass in the bottom right. From there, click on the comic again. Sorry it's so complicated. Practice on this if you feel like it. >>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> Stay Happy! MrHappy21 23:56, September 7, 2012 (UTC) ---- Today I will be starting this comic schedual. Monday Friday: Mr. Happy . Tuesday Thursday: Mr. Happy Time Travels. Wednesday Saturday: Mr. Happy Archives . Stay Happy! MrHappy21 22:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archives